1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-vibration optical system of a zoom lens for a compact camera.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art system, any group of lenses of a zoom lens comprising two or more groups of lenses is displaced across an optical axis for correction (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications 1-189621, 1-191112 and 1-191113) or the correction is made by a portion of lenses in a first group G10 fixed in zooming (U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,881).